Sick
by selieagarrison
Summary: Knockout is sick and Breakdown takes care of him, but Kockout doesn't want to rest. BDxKO one shot for now. Rating might change in the future


Breakdown held him close, not wanting to let his mate go. The poor medic was both shivering and burning up. Every time the red mech tried to get up to attend to his duties, the blue bruiser would pull him back down, gently scolding him. Once again, Knockout tried getting up, not wanting to rest like he should.

Breakdown pulled him back down, "No, Knockout. You need to rest."

"But my work!"

"No. rest. Think about what you would have me do if I was sick."

"Breakdown…." He whinned.

The blue mech smiled softly and kissed him, "Hush."

"But the appointments!"

"They can wait. Now just lie down and rest."

Knockout grumbled quietly but didn't argue back for the time being. This made Breakdown smile, thinking he had won the battle, but his mate's processor was still at work trying to figure out how he could trick his lover into letting get up and work. He had a lot of appointments to attend to today (on top of having no desire to be cooped up all day). However, there was one appointment he felt he couldn't ignore, no matter how ill he felt, and it wasn't one of the Vehicons. It appeared that whatever it was that was making him sick had also started affecting Silverburst and when Starscream had commed him earlier that morning he couldn't say no and let the little tyke stay sick.

He snuggled against his mate a moment longer before shifting slightly and looking up.

"Breakdown, could you go get me a cube of endergon?" he asked ever so sweetly.

The blue bruiser got up, nodding, "You better be right in that spot when I get back, Knockout"

"I will be," he replied before coughing.

He nodded, satisfied with that answer and headed out. Of course Knockout had no intention of staying put. He waited a klick, allowing enough time for Breakdown to get down the hall before jumping out of the berth and running down the hall to the medbay, intent on being there before Starscream and Silverburst arrived.

And he arrived just in the knick of time, almost running into the seeker as he skidded to a halt, fans whirling loudly.

As Starscream stepped out of the way, he gave him a curious look, "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing…" he lied, not want to admit to his own sickness.

He rose a brow, but didn't question the medic further as he set the seekerlet down on one of the midcal berths, causing the little guy to whine softly then cough and sneeze. Knockout frowned as he watched then turned to grab his scanner, clearing his throat to ward off a cough.

After scanning him and waiting a few minutes for the results to show up, he turned to Starscream, "Just a little virus, nothing too serious. He ju-" he was no longer able to hold back the coughing fit and brased himself against the berth as he coughed.

Starscream looked at him worriedly and moved Silverburst away so he wouldn't accidentally get knocked off the berth.

"You sure you're fine, Doctor?"

Knockout just waved him off, "It's nothing,, just make sure Silverburst gets lots of rest"

The SIC nodded and walked out, carrying his sparkling, "You do the same. You are no use to our Lord unwell."

Knockout just grumbled something about having a lot of work to get done and turned his back so he didn't a rather annoyed Breakdown come in only moments after Starscream left.

"Knockout."

If his face could get any whiter he would have been transparent. He slowly looked over his should at Breakdown and offered a small wave. Breakdown just crossed his arms, not amused in the slightest.

"Hey, Breakdown…"

"Why are you in here?"

"I-"

"You were supposed to stay in bed and rest."

"But Silverbur-"

"He would have been fine."

"Megat-"

"I told Megatron you were sick and need ret when I saw him on my way to the energon storage unit. He said the medbay was to remain shut until you were well."

His audio fins lowered a little, ashamed of himself. He looked away from his mate. Breakdown didn't move towards him turned back towards the door. This made Knockout's spark sink, thinking he had upset his mate.

"I'm sorry, Breakdown…" he said softly.

Breakdown motioned for him to follow as he walked out, "Come on, Knockout, you need your rest."

The red medic nodded and followed silently, still looking at the ground. He felt so much like a sparkling now. He had not listened to his mate to follow advice he had just given to some one else. The more thought about it, the more it made him feel worse, physically and mentally, and made him worry about how Megatron would react when he heard he had checked out Silverburst and then how Starscream would react when he would out he wasn't supposed to be working.

Neither mech spoke, making the trip back to their shared quarters feel like it was taking forever. Occasionally Knockout would look up to see if Breakdown was looking back at him, but each time his mate wasn't, so he just lowered his head and kept silently walking, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

As soon as they reached the room, Breakdown opened the door and stood to the side, waiting for Knocout to enter first. Still looking down, Knockout complied to the silent order and looked back at his mate as he entered.

Breakdown still didn't look pleased by this stunt of Knokout's and pointed to the berth, "Get in the berth."

He silently nodded and did as he had been told. He watched him go across the room to the desk and pick up the cube. Knockout sighed as he continued to watch. He covered his mouth as he started to cough again. His whole body started to shiver as another cold wave washed over him.

"Breakdown…I'm-" he started, having found his voice again, but was cut off.

"Hush…." He said softly as he pressed the cube to his mate's lips, "Just rest."

He drank slowly as the blue liquid soothed his throat his audial fins twitched slightly as he recognized the taste of the energon as being medical grade. He didn't particularly care of the taste, but didn't push it away either, knowing Breakdown wouldn't let him. Once the cube was empty, Breakdown pulled it away and set it on the floor as he climbed onto the berth with Knockout. The red medic was hesitant to snuggle against him, thinking he was still upset. Breakdown sensed this and pulled him closer.

"it's alright, Knockout…I'm not mad anymore…"

He looked up, "You aren't?"

He shook his head, "I could never stay mad at you."

That made Knockout smile softly and snuggle closer against his mate's broad chest. Breakdown smiled softly and nuzzled him, engine rumbling softly. He watched his ill mate as he drifted off into recharge to the rumbling of his engine. Breakdown felt himself begin to tire as he rubbed Knockout's shoulder and soon fell into recharge with him.


End file.
